PewdieCry Shuffles
by Tabrina
Summary: Another Shuffle collection. Set music to shuffle, write what comes from the song. Small bit O Smut, hence the rating.


**End Of May - Keren Ann**

Pressing his lips to his friends felt so right, it was a feeling of rapture he had yet to come close to. Yet even as he was in heaven at the current moment, he knew that come tomorrow, Pewdie would be on a plane, back to his home, more than a thousand miles away. There week of being together was quickly closing, and though it had been a wonderful week Cry wouldn't change for anything, he wanted it to last longer.

He wanted to stop time in this moment, with this blonde boy beneath him as they rest on slightly dewy grass, the sun trying to peer over the horizon, while the sky became painted with the red of a new day. When they were both flushing the color of the rising sunrise on the horizon, Cry pulled away. Pewdie looked up at him with eyes shining as if the stars that were fading from the sky as night drew to a close, were receding to his eyes. Their home while the sun was shining it's rays on the earth below.

"Cry, make the sun go back down." Cry smiled down at Pewdie before he rolled over, not minding the dew seeping into his clothes from the ground below him. As he stared up at the sky where a few stars still shone, he felt Pewdie lace their fingers together in the grass. His hand was warm, but tense with words unspoken by the two of them. Words were unneeded between them at this point, everything having been said, and no words were going to make the sun rise any slower.

As the rest of the stars began to fade, Cry closed his eyes, perhaps somewhere there was a shooting star that was too many miles away to see, and he wished. Maybe not tomorrow, or in a week, or months even. But someday, he swore that him and Pewdie would be in this same position, and not have to worry about the break of the day.

**Sex And Candy - Marcy Playground**

Poor Cry had no idea what his devious little lover had in store for him. Cry was currently leaning back on his bed, pants bunched up at his thighs, rock hard and waiting. Pewdie licked his lips in anticipation, and as he hid the little package in his fisted hand, he crawled up the bed towards his ultimate goal. Cry watched him, eyes dark with lust, and couldn't help the way he bucked his hips towards Pewdie as the blonde leaned down, licking a drop of precum from him.

"Close your eyes Cry," Pewdie whispered, his warm breath ghosting Cry's hard flesh.

"But Pewds…" Cry protested. Pewdie knew he loved to watch. Loved seeing himself disappear between Pewdie's lips, only to emerge shining with Pewdie's saliva. The way Pewdie would peer up through his fringe at him, and send a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin.

"Just do it Cry." Cry looked hesitant, and a bit unhappy, but was willing to do anything at this point, if it meant those lips would be wrapped around him. So he complied, knowing he would get nothing if he peeked, so he kept his eyes tightly shut.

Pewdie smiled, and un-clenched his fist, ripping open the bag in his hand and dumping it's contents into his mouth. Letting it sit in his mouth for a bit, before gingerly angling his head to swallow Cry without letting his surprise fall from his mouth. The reaction he got was exactly what he was hoping for.

"Jesus Fuck!" Cry swore, thrusting up in the blondes mouth as the candy popped around him, giving him a sensation that was slight pain with mixed pleasure, but definitely not unwanted. Pewdie was all too eager to bob his head up and down on his friend with the delicious taste of Cry's precum mixing with the cherry candy. Pewdie was enjoying himself so much that time seemed to slip from him, and as the last of the candies were dissolving to a mere fizzle, Cry suddenly came with a bang, screaming his name as he buried his fingers in the blonde's hair, holding him in place to swallow his cum. The taste was the usual salty, taste of Cry that was enjoyed, but with the mix of the candy taste, Pewdie was definitely sure he could get used to this.

**I Kissed A Girl - Katy Perry**

****Cry was definately a fan of Halloween parties, especially when there was a bit of drinking involved. Nothing heavy, just a few flavorful drinks here and there too loosen everyone up, and have a grand old time. The only thing was, he couldn't find his friend Pewdie at all. He had insisted he had an amazing costume and that Cry was not allowed to see him until the party. The host was more than willing to let him come early to get ready, and when Cry had dropped him off, all he had was a mere dufflebag.

So as he sat on the couch, nursing a drink, he was more than a little anxious to see what the Swede had cooked up. Something scary? Gory? Silly? Whatever it was, he wanted to see, and sitting here was not helping him find him. So he began his search, looking high and low, asking everyone if they had seen him, and yet when everyone seemed to give him the same 'no' as an answer, he almost began to worry.

"Oh hey, wait!" Turning his head to look and see who was yelling, he saw a girl running up to him, a friend being tugged along as well. "Hey, my friend here," she gestured to the blonde behind her, who merely waved, "Thinks your really cute." Cry smirked, putting on his best charming face, as he extended his hand towards the girl.

"Well, I'm flattered." He really didn't want to blow her off, she was cute in her own way, but he really was on a mission here.

"She was wondering if you'd like to out into the backyard and have a chat where it's a little quieter," The girl seemed to look at the floor blushing as he friend spoke for her. Said friend was wiggling her eyebrows at Cry that clearly insinuated that her friend perhaps wanted a bit more than just to talk.

"Well, I suppose, but umm," scanning the room once more for his friend, he shrugged and nodded. "Sure, we can talk for a bit if you'd like." The over eager friend then pushed them towards the door and outside, before Cry could even speak another word. And in Cry's momentarily shocked state, he barely had time to react when the blonde girl pressed him against the wall in a kiss that tasted strongly of cherries.

It wasn't a bad kiss, not at all, and surprising it sent a shock straight up Cry's spine like he had never had before. It was almost instinctually that he wrapped his arms around the girls waist, and began kissing back with a bit more ferocity. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but he was definitely not usually so aggressive with someone he just met, but this felt so right.

As he turned his head a bit to get a better angle on the kiss he felt something scratch a bit against his face. Did this girl have… STUBBLE?! Pulling back quickly, he finally got a good look at the girl he was moments before making out with. The hair was longer wavy blonde, the jawline was a tady boyish, and those blue eyes were piercing. They looked just like…

"Pewds?!" The laughter that came after his astonished remark, he knew it was him all right. Grabbing a lock of the hair and tugging, there was the boys own hair, slightly matted down from the wig being placed over it. "You little shit.." Cry couldn't help but be amused at the ruse, granted he had a hard-on that seemed a little out place now that he found out he was just kissing his best friend.

But wait, Pewdie had initiated the kiss, had gotten quite into as well, did that mean…? As he looked at the blonde who was still smiling quite amused by his own trickery, it was quite evident that Pewdie had enjoyed it quite a bit as well. The red swollen lips, the blush across his cheeks, and the fact that he kept looking down to Cry's lips before back to his eyes.

"Ya know Cry, you're not a bad kisser," Pewdie said, staring to the ground now, the blush full on red at this point. Had there been anywhere to go in the fenced in backyard, Cry was sure Pewdie would be bolting right now. And all though he wasn't sure it was the smartest idea, he was too turned on to care at the moment.

"You should try it when I know it's a certain sexy Swede, and not some random chick," with that, Cry grabbed Pewdie, pressing him against the wall, and proceeded to show him just how much he enjoyed kissing his friend.

**Somewhere In Between - Lifehouse**

_Cry in hospital will keep u posted - R _

This is the text Pewdie awoke to this morning. No explanation, no call, just this text. He tried calling, but the friend of Cry who had texted him had since turned off his cellphone. Cry was also not answering his, and Pewdie was at wits end. He had been pacing his apartment ever since, and it was times like this he wished he didn't live so damned far. Cry was in the hospital, because he didn't know, and what if he was dieing. What if he never got to see his friend again, play games with him, hear that jovial laughter.

He had looked into booking a flight out to the states, but he had no idea what hospital he was at, and who was to say by the time he made it out there, it wouldn't be too late.

"Pick up… please!" It rang once, twice, three times, and still no one answered. All he got was Cry's answering machine, and though the voice soothed him, it did nothing for his already shot nerves. Sitting heavily on his chair, he stared at the floor. This couldn't be happening, he had just spoken with Cry two days ago, he was too young. Pewdie's mind raced, imagining his friend with a different kind of mask, a mask that covered just his nose and mouth, hooked to a machine in a hospital. What if he had already passed, and they were grieving and didn't think to text him? They said they would keep him posted, but they were doing a piss poor job of it at this point.

Pulling himself from his morbid thoughts, he saw the droplets on the floor, and brought the sleeve of his shirt up to wipe at his eyes. The tears were racing down his face faster than he could wipe them away, and before he could stop he was a sobbing mess. Pressing his hands together he wished, hoped, prayed for Cry to be alive, to be all right, to be alive at the very least!

As if his prayers were answered, his phone rang. Without looking at the caller id, he answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey buddy." His voice was a bit worn, but it was Cry's voice. He was alive, he was speaking. Pewdie let out a few sobs, so broken by heavy breathing and Cry's name it was unintelligible. "Woah Pewds, calm down. Breath buddy, just breath. I'm ok.."

"What happened," Pewdie all but yelled into the phone, as he continued to try and catch his breath.

"I got into a little car accident. Guy T-boned me, but I'm ok. Got a broken leg, but I'm all right." Pewdie could hear in his voice he was still a bit shaken, and in pain, but at least he was speaking at all.

"I was so worried. Cry I thought you were…" he trailed off, not wanting to jinx anything. Not wanting to speak the words and Cry's name in the same sentence.

"No way man. Can't be done, you're stuck with me." Pewdie smiled, wiping the remained of tears from his face, as he nodded, though he knew Cry couldn't see it.

"I'm glad you're ok… but why was no one answering? I called you, but you didn't answer." Cry laughed, a sound that was like music to Pewdie's ears.

"I see that. 27 missed calls man?" Pewdie flushed, he really wasn't sure how many times he had tried, but hearing the number a loud was a bit embarrassing. "I was in surgery… sorry." Well that explains why Cry hadn't answered but his friend.. "And my friends battery died shortly after he sent you the text. Trust me, he's been running around trying to find a charger to text you back. Guess I beat him to it."

"Don't ever leave me Cry… please."

"Don't plan to Pewds… ever."

**Always Something There To Remind Me - Naked Eyes**

The first time he visited, it was a shirt that he forgot. He messaged him to let him know, and Pewdie merely told him to keep it until the next time he visited, whenver that may be.

The second time Pewdie forgot one of his shirts, it was stuffed up under Cry's pillow. How it had managed to get there he wasn't sure. Yet again, Pewdie didn't seem all that fazed and told him to keep it until they saw each other again. Fortunately the next time wasn't that far away, as Cry had already planned to take a trip to visit Pewdie this time, so he merely packed it away with him and brought it back to him.

As he finished packing when it was time for Cry to head back to America, he smirked, grabbing one of his shirts, and hiding it in Pewdie's closet. Hanging it up nicely like a few of Pewdie's other shirts. He received the text a few days later from Pewdie, informing him he had found the shirt.

After that it had become a game. They hid one shirt somewhere in the others room every visit. It was something to remember each other by, and a fun little game to see who could hide it better. The longest was when Pewdie had hid his shirt in Cry's dirty laundry and it took him nearly a week. Cry had been pulling things from the drier when he found it.

It was a secret the two kept only between them, that the shirts got worn at night by the other. They couldn't sleep next to eachother when they were thousands of miles apart… so the shirts that still faintly held the scent of the other, was the best thing.

* * *

Omg.. I'm tired… I wanted some writing practice, and some of these turned out much longer than I planned… UUUGGHHHH Bed time now… (it's 2am)


End file.
